1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable telephone set (handy phones) that is convenient to operate, and in particular to a portable telephone set such as folding-up type telephone set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The portable telephone sets being carried on persons are now widely used and are capable of communicating with partners or subscribers freely from anywhere by radio. Among other things, a miniaturized folding-up type portable telephone set enjoys popularity among people.
One example of such folding-up type portable telephone set includes a receiving section having an antenna, an earpiece and a display, and a calling section having a mouthpiece provided on its surface with ten keys for dialling and various function buttons. The receiving section and the calling section are rotatably coupled to each other by a hinge so that both sections can be folded together during non-use, and in use, both sections are rotatably opened at a desired angle by the hinge.
In order to perform the dialling operation of the telephone set a start button is depressed after turning-on a power switch, and after confirmation of completion of a talking circuit. Then, automatic dialling operation starts. Some of the recent portable telephone sets have an automatic dialling function wherein automatic dialling operation starts only by depressing a call key for calling a partner's telephone number which is previously stored in a memory and then a start key.
Necessity often arises on business or for individual purposes for calling the same partner (subscriber) frequently, and repeated dialling operations are troublesome for everyone in the daily use of the portable telephone set.